Suna the hedgehog
by ShadowGirl101
Summary: A girl who got turn into a hedgehog now lives with the Torndakes and her aunt Ella but then she saw that she was not the only one here.When she saw Sonic and his firends.It's going to be a big adventure for her!And romance is uncovered.
1. The beginning of an adventure

**Note: I do not own sonic this story about a girl who turn into a hedgehog and named herself Suna the hedgehog and she has no choice but to live with her aunt Ella at the Torndakes house with sonic and the others because of a boy who turned her into a hedgehog and she will never forgive him after what he has done. But now here's my story.**

**SONIC'S CHARTHERS:**

**Sonic the hedgehog:15 Chris torndake:18**

**Shadow the hedgehog:15 Helen:17**

**Amy Rose:12 Daniel:17 **

**Knuckles the echidna:16 Mr. and Miss torndake:unknown**

**Miles "Tails" Prower:8 Mr. tanaka:unkown**

**Rouge the Bat:17 Ella:unkown**

**Cream the Rabbit:6 Chuck:61**

**Cheese the Chao:unknow Eggman:55**

**DIFFERENT CHARTHERS:**

**Suna the hedgehog:15**

**Tena Snowa:32**

**Edward Tokenlaka:15**

**Dane Snowa:34**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Chapter: 1**

**The beginning of an Adventure**

**--**

Hi my name is Molly Snowa I'm 15 years old but I used to be human until when I was 5 years old something happen to me a boy push me where a machine can turn you into an animal and when he did I got transform into a hedgehog it was the worse day if my life and it already been 10 years since I got turn into a hedgehog but then one day I got to see that I was not alone because I saw someone that looked just like me and it started when my aunt Ella was getting ready to see me and my mom coming from flora town to Station Square that is when aunt Ella was getting ready to meet us.

"Uh no I'm not ready yet and yet there coming umm why does Tena have to called right away when she has to called when she is on her way umm oh great and I'm not even ready yet awww"

"What's wrong Ella you been running around like crazy here and yet your taking you day off what's the problem" when Sonic show up seeming Ella working so hard.

"Ohhh Sonic I'm busy right now because my sister Tena and my niece Molly shows up and there here today she called right away when she was here and aww I need to get ready before they come"

"Well what me to help then Ella?"

"No you can't because they never heard of you Sonic and I don't what Tena and Molly screaming there heads off so you say out if it and let me do what I have to do ok?"

"Well all right since you say so as long Shadow won't show up to get the Chaos Emeralds alright?"

"Well ok but don't let him show up in a time like this alright?" So my mom was driving the car over to the Torndake's place when I was sleeping on the back sleeping like the end of tomorrow but yet that's when I didn't know what was going on and all that I do know is that we where going to the Torndakes place but man it like a mansion with a big place like this you can even get lost on that house but yet mom ring the door bell and I was still asleep like I was very,very tried.

"Oh miss Snowa good to see you again how is everything going at flora town?" said Mr.Tanaka with a nice smile as usual

"Oh Mr. Tanaka what a wonderful surprise I'm looking for my sister Ella is she here?"

"Oh yes she is here I'll go get here right away."

"Oh and can you give me a favor can you carry my daughter Molly to the house she's sound asleep and I don't what to wake her up can you do that for me please?"

"Yes I will Miss.Snowa I get her right away and go get your sister please come in if you please,"

"Yes I will" So Mr.Tanaka carry Molly to the house and to go get Ella and tell her that we where here.

"Ella your sister Tena and your niece Molly is here!" said Mr.Tanaka besides going to her he yelled at her at the living room where to big screen T.V is with speakers.

"Ok I'm on my way is she inside already?"

"Yes and so is your niece Molly who is sleeping and very heavy"

"Ok I'll go see her right away" So my aunt Ella went to go see my mom but when Mr.Tanaka was going to put me where I can sleep at chuck called him for help.

"Mr.Tanaka I need help with my stuff up here in my room can you give me an hand here!!"

"...Umm..." Mr.Tanaka didn't know what to do. Put me where I can sleep or go help chuck with something but then he thought that he can place me on the sofa and go to chuck so now I feel much better on a nice sofa.

--

"Sonic I want to see my program already I don't want to miss it please?" crying Cream "Chao Chao" and cheese

"Well ok but be careful alright Ella sister and her niece is here so if you see them turn off the T.V and hind alright?"

"Alright"

"Chao Chao Chao!" So Cream and her chao cheese went to the living room but when she has "Ekkkkk!"

"Cream, Cheese?" Sonic went on the run to go see what happen and when he did he saw Cream and Cheese they point at me sound asleep on a sofa.

"Sonic she sleeping in our couch and she look dead!"

"Chao Chao!"

"You two she sound asleep I guess she mush have gone to sleep when she was here and driving on the way over here then you two don't worry about you can still watch your show but keep it down ok I don't want her to wake up and see you alright?"

"Well alright where keep it down for her"

"Chao Chao" but then when Cream and Cheese where going to watch there show and Sonic go do what he always do Shadow show up and saw Cream and cheese watching there show but ending up leaving the living room where I was sleeping So Shadow jump into the living room to find the Chaos Emeralds but then he heard Ella and Tena walking into the living room so he hind behind the sofa where no one can see him.

"Ella I'm sorry but you have to keep my daughter here for now on for a prose reason please Ella you have to"

"I don't know Tena it won't be a good idea for her to stayed here what if she has friends over there and she misses them so much"

"Ella she doesn't have any friends that the problem so please keep her here"

"Well why then why do you want me to keep her here when she has you" Tena was stock to see what she said but she has no choice but to show her why see have to say here with Ella while Shadow was still listening

"I can show you why Ella" when she walk up to me when I was sleeping she took off the watch that I hade to keep me human besides hedgehog I transform into a hedgehog and Ella was looking she was stock to find out why and so was Shadow finding out that she look just like him but in different color.

"That is way Ella she's a hedgehog and there's a boy over where I lived and he won't leave her along so I have decided to leave her here with you but I'm leaving tomorrow and she's staying here with you so please Ella can you keep her here Please?"

"Alright I'll keep her here but does she know about this?"

"Yes Ella and she does but I'm staying at a hotel so all if her stuff will be here and you can find a room for her to stay with ok?"

"Alright but be careful on your way home alright?"

"Alright Ella, Suna good-bye I will miss you and you can go ahead and send me a letter to me or you father ok will good-bye Suna the hedgehog"

"Umm Suna the hedgehog? What happen to Molly Snowa?"

"Well when she gotten transform we change her named to Molly Snowa to Suna the hedgehog we let her think of a named for her but yet good-bye Ella take good care of her"

"I will Tena I will" when Ella and my mother left crying good-bye to me back to her hotel Shadow toke a closer look at me I have black and light blue specks, light blue hover shoes with high hills, and light blue hair band, white gloves with light blue ring on me and a nice light blue dress with a belt that doesn't match my clothes. But then when Sonic walk buy the living room he saw Shadow and he thought that he was looking for the Chaos Emeralds that he wanted.

"Shadow what are you doing here in a time like this?"

"Sonic what a surprise I thought you won't be here right now so I decided to let myself in"

"Oh really well you thought wrong... hey who she last time I remember it was Ella niece not a hedgehog"

"It is her she was Transform into a hedgehog when she was young I guess but you know she look just like me"

"Oh yeah she does expect she's a girl" when Sonic and Shadow was talking to each other Cream and Cheese came back with Amy and Tails but then they saw Shadow but not Suna.

"SHADOW IT'S YOU YOUR HERE FOR THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE YOU, YOU NOT GETTING THEM FORM US!!" Said Amy yelling

"Yeah you can't have them" and tails but then when they where yelling I was waking up

"Grrrr HEY KEEP IT DOWN WELL YA I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE AND ALL I'M HEARD WAS SOMETHING ABOUT A CHAOS EMERALDS SO KEEP YOU VOICES DOWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!" but when I didn't see them I open my eyes and saw a fox, a bunny with a old looking flea and three hedgehog

"What the who are you guys I thought my mom was taking me to the Torndakes place not someone else's awww what happen to me where's my watch I thought I have it on but I'm on my hedgehog form aww man mom where did you put my watch?"

"Well for starters my named is Amy Rose and this is Tails, Cream and her chao Cheese, Sonic and Shadow but second of all who are you and what do you mean hedgehog form anyway?" said Amy so confuse with all this.

"Well my named is Suna the hedgehog and the reason why I say hedgehog form because I used to be human but somebody push my to a machine that can turn you into an animal and that happen to me and my watch can keep me being human and when I take it off I turn into this so now you know?"

"Yeah now we know"

"Ohhh that what explains about what happen to you now because Cream and Cheese where here and we only saw you as human not hedgehog and don't worry you are not in a different house your at the Torndakes place"

"Oh well that's good well for you guys I guess I'm going to see you a lot because I'm not going home because my mom thought it well be nice to live here with my aunt Ella"

"Ella so you're her niece that she was talking about?" said Tails surprise

"Yes and I'm going to miss my mom so much but yet that's life but anyways what a chaos emerald?" when they where telling me about it Aunt Ella show up and saw me talking to them

"Suna you're awake already?"

"Aunt Ella it so nice to see you again did mom left already?"

"Yes she did and it seems like you are enjoys talking them I see"

"Yes Ella I am but yet I'm surprise that I'm not the only one here and I thought I was going to be along with Chris and specking if Chris where is he anyway?"

"He's at his lab fixing up a machine that can take them us back home to where we lived"

"Oh well that's to bad he's not here right now I thought he might be here but it's nice is meet you guys and I'm surprise that there's someone that look just like me"

"Yeah well it's happen so I guess I'll see you around Sonic"

"Alright see ya Shadow and don't get those Chaos emeralds"

"I'll still do but for now later Sonic the hedgehog" so Shadow left back to his place but yet I was having a good time with Ella's good friends

"Oh yeah say Suna have you ever been to Sliver Valley before?"

"No but I heard that is it nice place over there way?"

"Well since you haven't been there what me to take you there today?"

"Sure thing Sonic I well like that very much" So me and Sonic went to Sliver Valley and that's when I have an awesome Adventure with Sonic and his friends.


	2. the beautiful day at sliver valley

**Note: I do not own sonic. On this chapter it shows that Suna and Sonic went to sliver valley**

**and while they went on tour on sliver valley but only the nice flowers that Sonic know Dr.Eggman**

**bring a robot to sliver Valley River and attacked Suna, Sonic and Shadow he was there two to tell**

**Suna that her mother wanted to give her something before she's goes back home so here's to next **

**story of Suna the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Chapter 2**

**The beautiful day at sliver valley**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So Sonic and I where almost there to sliver but before we left aunt Ella thought that it will be nice to have a picnic over there down by the river but Amy got real mad at me and told me some rules and it was about Sonic

"Ok before you two go I want to ask you some rules for you one you keep your hands off of my Sonic, second you don't go all goggle eyes on Sonic and last but not lest If you ever and I mean ever going to kiss him I well hurt you forever If you ever do that ok?" said Amy with a angry look on her.

"Ok but you know I well never do that because where friends now and I can tell that you really and really do like Sonic like he was your boyfriend"

"Yes that true but yet I hope you do have a good time there at sliver valley because I have been there a lot and it is a Beautiful place for you to go alright Suna?"

"Well alright but I well remember those rules you told me but what happen If Sonic do that?"

"If he does you hurt him or I well hurt him ok?"

"Well ok If you say so" So aunt Ella got the everything that we needed and left to sliver valley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

But then at a strange island where a man named Dr.Eggman lives he was up to something bad for Sonic of course

"Hmmm I woulder which robot I can use to defect Sonic that annoying hedgehog that always get in my way, pretty soon I well get those chaos emeralds away from Sonic and take over station square hahahah but steel which robot well I used hmm"

"Dr. you cards"

"Oh yes thank you bengon hmm on I know what to do" So Eggman used on of his machine to choose his robot to get ride of Sonic

"Oh yes a crab a big one that well do and I know where sliver valley river" So Eggman and his robot left his island and was going to sliver valley where Sonic was going to take Suna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So Sonic and Suna finally was there at the beautiful place of sliver valley with the trees, the nice river and the beautiful flowers.

"Wow Sonic sliver valley is beautiful it almost like you can't leave this place"

"Eh I told you it looks like a nice place to be at it look like that everything over here look like a beauty so are you ready to go look around sliver valley?"

"Yeah I'm ready but first let's look for a place to eat just in case we get hungry"

"True so let's do that and go look around sliver valley I can show you where the nice flowers are alright?"

"Alright" So Sonic and Suna put there food where they can eat for later but they where not the only ones here Shadow was spying on them but for what?

So Sonic was going to show Suna where he hangs out and he show her the most beautiful place he can even know.

"Wow Sonic this is where you hang out where a lot of flowers are?"

"Yeah and sometimes I give them to Cream to make out of them"

"Cream can make things with the flowers?"

"Yeah she can she can make hat or necklaces with flowers just nice beautiful flowers"

"Wow well I guess she has really go talent on those flowers"

"Yep she sere does" but then that is where Shadow was up on the hills looking at them but he was looking at Suna

"Hmm I guess where not along I see Shadow is here two but why I better go check it Suna you say here I'll be right back alright?"

"Umm ok" So Sonic went to go see what Shadow was up to and why he was following them the hold time.

"Hey Shadow what are you doing here and why are you following us?"

"Well Suna's mother Miss Snowa wanted to talk to her for one last time so when she saw me she told me to go look for her danther and tell her what she was going to tell her she's here at sliver valley so all what I have to do is that I have to take her to her mother for the last time"

"So I see well go ahead go take her to her mother that's why they can talk together for the last time even thou I don't know if they are going to see each other again so you can take her to her mother alright Shadow?"

"Well alright but it won't be when they finish where do you wanted us to met at?"

"At sliver Valley River" So Shadow was on his way to talk to Suna and he already did so now they both went where her mother Tena was wanting at. When Shadow and Suna already made there her mother was wanting to talk to her for one last time.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Suna having fun having a tour around sliver valley with Sonic?"

"Yeah so was there something you wanted to tell me mom?"

"Yes well two one don't tell anyone that I am your mother or that you are Ella's nises you have to start on your new adventure and your new future now but sometime you can't start thinking about me nor your father ok and last I wanted to give you something it was mine but now it yours, it's a locket that you can put you picture but only put a picture that you are in love with not me nor your father but the picture that you are in love with ok?"

"Alright mom but I'm going to miss you so much"

"Aww me two" they hug each other with there tears come down so Tena give Suna the locket but only when she was in love with and she left with there good-byes on there side and that's when the last time they ever met and Shadow confurt Suna

"Oh and Shadow take good care also my danther Suna ok Good-bye" So Suna and Shadow saw her mother left back to her home and now they are going back where Sonic was saying at and Suna was getting hungry on the way so now they where on there way to sliver valley river.

"Hey you guys your back alright how did everything go?"

"Hmm alright Suna already talk to her mother and they already say there well good-byes"

"Oh well heh well whose hungry I already got the picnic ready heh so Shadow you wana stay here for lunch?"

"Well ok I guess I don't mind Suna?"

"Umm yeah it well be great"

So when they already finish there picnic food a big huge crap show up and attacked the three hedgehogs

"Wha what was that?"

"I don't know but I do know who it was" say Sonic

"Grrrr it was the Dr. Where did he come form?"

"Well well well if it esent Sonic and Shadow oh and who this another hedgehog ohohoh you look just like Shadow do you?"

"You leave her along Eggman she have nothing to do with you"

"Hmmm true but my robot does take them down E-200!! bwhahaha"

"That Eggman great now we have to deal with a big crab now" Sonic was going to attack it but it doge his attack and with his legs he hit Sonic on the back real hard But now Shadow was going for the big shell on his back but it didn't work but then Suna remember something on her belt the paralyze ray so she thought that if she can us it the crabs legs won't move and sonic and shadow can so she go and put in paralyze ray and aim for the crabs leg and it work the crabs leg won't move at all.

"Sonic Shadow aim for the legs it can't move I'll help you guys out!" So she used her homing attack and on leg was down and Sonic and Shadow join the battle and all that the crab have left was it's body and it's head so Sonic, Suna and Shadow both used there Homing attack together and destroy the crab.

"Noooooo they destroyed my crab but how?"

"Easy I used my paralyze ray to paralyzed the crabs legs that why they don't move and then used the homing attack to aim for the legs"

"Why you little who are you anyway?"

"My name is Suna, Suna the hedgehog"

"Suna eh grrr then in that case I better get out of here before I well be attack by you I'll get you next time you hedgehogs!!!" So Eggman left

"But you know well that guy ever going to used weight I mean he looks fat"

"Ummm Suna it's a good thing he left because if he didn't he go all crazy and try to attack you"

"Yep that's how he is well I better go on and Suna when you go into your room there something that I give you I hope you like it" So Shadow left and Sonic and I went back to the torndakes house and I rush to my room and what I saw there where flowers nice and beautiful flowers that shadow give me and he put on the note saying

"_welcome to the team Suna the hedgehog"_


	3. A camping day at sliver valley

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter Amy, Cream, Cheese and Suna**

**are going to sliver valley on a camping trip over there for a day expect Amy **

**won't stop thinking about Sonic if he was here so mostly Cream, Cheese and Suna**

**have fun while Amy was thinking about Sonic but when Suna was tell her about she**

**said something that is surprising so here's the next chapter of Suna the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Ch.3**

**A camping day at sliver valley**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sonic and I came back from sliver valley yesterday Shadow left me beautiful flowers on my desk and today Amy, Cream, Cheese and I are going to sliver valley for a camping trip today it was Cream and Cheese Idea to go over there for a day but the guys didn't like it at all for letting us girls to go to sliver valley for a camping trip for a day.

"Ummm Amy there are two thing I don't like one you girls are going on a camping trip to sliver valley for a day because if the nice flowers and everything and second WHO IS THE HECK IS SUNA THE HEDGEHOG DON'T TELL ME THERE'S MORE I BET SHE WORKING FOR EGGMAN!!"

"C'mon Knuckles where going to sliver valley for fun and Suna does not work for Eggman she haven't even herd if him and maybe there are more if us then you don't known ok?"

"No I'm not ok all I what to known is who Suna the hedgehog is and why is she here?"

"Because no where she lives didn't like her so her mother thought it well be ok if she can stay here with us and who knows maybe you two can be friends like us"

"Chao Chao"

"Hmm Cream and Chesse does have a point there Knuckles So get use to it" So Knuckles got really, really man and finally Suna show up to get ready to go.

"Ok you guys I'm ready and who was calling me like crazy" when Knuckles look at her he was falling in love with her showing his goggles eyes at her

"Ummm...Amy...Who...s...s...she?" said Knuckles with hearts on his eyes

"Oh now that is Suna the hedgehog Suna this is Knuckles the echidna his a friend of Sonic as well"

"...Suna...?"

"Oh well it nice to meet you Knuckles...Umm Knuckles are you ok you look frozen you alright?"

"Ummm...You're...pretty"

"Huu?!" until Amy hint Knuckles on the head with her Piko, Piko Hammer on his when Sonic, Tails and Chris show up.

"Sorry Knuckles but she already met someone so keep you hands off of her"

"What just happen with Knuckles and with Amy?" said Chris with a confused look

"I have no idea Chris but all I know is that your friend Knuckles just went all crazy over me"

"Really hmm Knuckles never did that before hmm ny oh well are you girls ready to go over there?" said tails all if us say yes and we were ready to leave but then Knuckles got my hand

"Suna if you do get bored over there you can always come with me to Angle Island for our date?"

"Huu?!" and yet Amy hint him again.

"I told you before she already have someone so leave her long"

"I'll be waiting for you Suna!" said Knuckles by being drag from the ground.

"Ok his scaring me a lot" so Amy, Cream, Chesse and I went to sliver valley at last but Amy said as long Knuckles keep his hands off if me at all times so poor Knuckles just sitting there looking hurt as usual. So us girls finally made it at last to sliver valley but first we fix up the camp before we were leaving to go look for some flowers for Cream to make.

"Hmm it looks like a nice place to be at to pick up flowers here hu Amy"

"Yeah well were all done so let's go look for some flowers Cream and maybe right after that we can go swimming what do you say you two since this is your idea for coming here?"

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea Amy right Chesse?"

"Chao Chao"

"Great so let's go" so Amy, Cream, Chesse and I went to go look for some beautiful flowers for Cream and Chesse. When we did we finally saw a lot if flowers for Cream to make but something was brothering me when Amy told Knuckles that I already have someone what does she mean?

"Hey Amy can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Hmm oh yeah sure what is it Suna?"

"When you told Knuckles that I already have someone what do you mean by that hmmm?"

"Oh yeah that well if course you already have someone it's Shadow"

"What Shadow no Shadow doesn't like me nor I like him he just give me the flowers say welcome to the team that's all"

"No if he wanted to say that he well say it to you but he didn't he got you beautiful flowers so Imagine that Shadow give you the beautiful flowers and saying to you '_I love you Suna' _you two well make a beautiful couple and be together forever. Oh I wish Sonic well do that for me!!"

"Umm Amy are you ok?"

"Uh-oh Amy thinking about Sonic again"

"Chao Chao Chao"

"Umm Cream does she always do that like all the time?"

"Yes she does but let's not deserved her if we do she'll hint you like she did to Knuckles"

"She well Oh" so Suna was thinking what well happen to her when she deserved for romancing fancy land."Oh well then let's not deserved her then hahaha"

"You were thinking about what well happen if she did hurt you did you?"

"Chao Chao" so all of us even Amy who was thing about Sonic as always Cream, Cheese and I were already in to river having some fun

"I'm having so much fun I don't what to stop right cheese?"

"Chao Chao Chao"

"So Cream can I ask you something Sonic told me like you like to make then only that you like very much right?"

"Yes it's true I done it ever since my mom show me how ohh I miss her a lot"

"Chao Chao"

"Aww don't worry Cream besides Chris is making that machine right so you can see your mother again so don't worry you well see your mother besides you have us to take care you ok?"

"Well ok but thanks for cheering me up Suna"

"Hahah no problem so let's have some if you need I'll be under water ok?"

"Ok"

"Chao Chao"

"Ohhh that's so Romaic ahhh"

"Ok she starting to freak me out now"

"Hehe that's Amy"

"Chao Chao" so when Cream, Chesse and I were already done with swimming and everything it was already night time and we where eating our dinning even Amy who was steel day dreaming about Sonic but it was about it we are having some fun and yet Amy just sitting there doing nothing so I have decided to go talk to her.

"Umm Amy we need to you been thinking about Sonic to much and umm...umm...It's STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES ALREADY where here to have some fun not thinking about fun alright...please don't hurt me?"

"Ahaha I'm not going to hurt and I wasn't thinking about Sonic I was thinking about what were happen if you and Shadow got...well…Married"

"Huuuu MARRIED!!!?"

"Yeah because if you two got married you guys well have the most romanced place in you hold time"

"But what if it doesn't go so well between me and Shadow?"

"Then it well be a hold well thing"

"Yeah I guess your right" so Amy and I were having a lot of fun until Sonic came along with Knuckles and Shadow "Hey you guys"

"Ohh Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles hi what are you guys doing here?"

"Chao Chao"

"Yeah what are you guys doing?"

"SUNA MY LOVE!!" and once again Amy hint him again with her Hummer

"I told stop to that"

"Ohhhhhhh"

"We came here to check up on all of you but I guess you girls are ok then"

"Hehe well were doing ok Shadow if we weren't we were be back over there at the house by now but yet where having fun but don't know about you Knuckles?"

"SUNA!!"

"Umm Suna why won't he stop calling your named?"

"No clue Shadow no clue what so ever"

"Well I guess we were be getting going where go check up on you girls tomorrow morning ok?" we all say ok and the boys left even Knuckles since he won't stop calling my name with heats on his eyes on his way back over to Chris's house but yet we all went to sleep and we slept well at night. It was all ready morning we going everything ready to go and I guess the boys didn't came t check up but yet only Shadow show up as well to help us out with our stuff that we bring.

"Thanks for helping us out with our stuff Shadow but you know you don't have to do that?"

"It's ok I won't mind and yet you girls did have a good time here at sliver valley and if course swimming" we all look at Amy expect for Shadow who was steel walking with us. When we go back form camping we eat our breakfast and got clean up but yet we did have a good and I went to go check on that card but went I read it all that it said was welcome to the team but I didn't realized that he put there

"_Love Suna the hedgehog"_ but yet I think that we well steel be friends or are we?


	4. Suna's life of promise and power

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter everyone has having fun expect for Knuckles **

**his Master Emerald has been stolen by a bat named Rouge now Sonic and everyone has **

**to help Knuckles to get his Master Emerald back from Rouge and also Shadow even known**

**he sometimes hate helping sometimes and how did Rouge find out about how Suna known**

**as Molly transform into a hedgehog but yet heres the next chapter of Suna the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Ch.4**

**Suna's life of promise and power**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm having the best day of my life today Cream make a lot of those flowers hats today and watering them just in case they don't get pretty bad but yet it was already time for dinner and aunt Ella wanted us to do some manners about using what kind of folks that we have to us to eat meet.

"Now everyone want do we used to eat our meals?"

"We used our folks and knifes?"

"That's correct Amy you guys are pretty good learners want you get the hang of this" everyone is having fun expect for Sonic and me since Sonic is eating an apple and me well I kept looking at my food.

"Feels like that I'm in cooking class, Feel like I'm taking cooking class"

"What up with you Suna you won't stop looking at your food you just kept steering at it is something wrong?" saying Sonic looking confuse

"Oh well you see my mom wanted me to take cooking class while I was in school well besides showing us how to cook they show us manners and I didn't like it even the class it was a scay,scay place to be at"

"Oh why is always so scary to you anyways?"

"Because that boy who turns me into a hedgehog was there and he won't stop telling the teacher like _'Miss can I work with my wife?'_every times he say that I always hit him on the face"

"What Suna you aren't suppose to do that if you do you well get into trouble"

"No I don't everybody at my school knows that the problem is I scare the boys away every single time I do that"

"I was going to ask you something Suna what the boy name?"

"Chao Chao"

"What's his name his name is Edward Tokenlaka the boy who turn me into this form and won't leave me along every single time I do that I feel like I CAN KICK HIM ALL THE WAY TO PLUTO AND EVER AND I MEAN EVER SEE HIS LITTLE LITTLE FACE AGAIN!!!!" said Suna with flames on her eyes and she was getting ready to hit someone.

"I guess it was a big idea to say that right cheese?"

"Chao Chao"

"Suna put you foot off the table now and stop scaring everybody" when I look at everybody they all saw my foot oh the table and I went a little over boarded

"Hehehehe...sorry get to carry away when that happens" but then Knuckles shows up with a mean look on his face

"I...Been...ROB BY THAT BAT ROUGE SHE STOLEN MY MASTER EMERALD FROM ANGLE ISLAND"

"What she toke it Knuckles"

"Yes she did I just came back from the things I needed and then once I came back my emerald was gone and Rouge toke it, it was bad I need my emerald back and put in angle Island because if I don't"

"Then angle Island well no longer float anymore" said Tails

"That's right and I need to get it back because if I don't just like Tails said angle Island well no longer float anymore unless I get the master emerald back form Rouge"

"Umm I have a question well two one what a master emerald and two who's Rouge"

"Well you see Suna the master emerald has a lot of power then the chaos emeralds it can order the chaos emeralds what to do as well and it can help with some machines and Rouge she's a thief and she stolen any jewels she like she gets it"

"Sooo she's a umm a treasure hunter"

"Correct she's is and I need your help Suna I want you to talk to Shadow to see if he can get my master emerald back"

"What umm have you already try talking to him Knuckles?"

"Yes I have but he won't accept it because Rouge is also a spy who work for the government and she can spy on you like a bat"

"_Oh so she's a bat"_ said Suna on her mind

"So can you talk to him?"

"Ummm I don't Knuckles because if you can't get him to help you then it won't do any good and..." but then Knuckles got her hand and led on his knees

"Uh-ho I better get ready for this"

"Hu Amy?"

"Chao Chao?"

"Suna please well you do it because if you do right after this tomorrow I can take you on a date"

"Huu?" but then Amy show up with her Piko, Piko Hammer and hit him on the head

"Nice try Knuckles but that won't do because if you do want you emerald back you have to stop asking her out ok" but then knuckles was already on a K.O.

"Hmmm all right I well get knuckles master emerald back but first I well talk to shadow and if he says no and I well do it along but if he says yes then we have to work as a team to get his master emerald back once and for all so I'm leavening"

"What but you haven't eaten your dinner and.." just then Suna toke an apple and left when her aunt Ella was talking to her once she said bye to everyone she went to go look for Shadow and she found him where the nice flowers where at.

"Hey Shadow"

"Oh hi Suna what are you doing here I thought you well be with Sonic and the others but never thought you well be along"

"Yeah well we need to talk and it's about Knuckles master emerald you see Rouge toke and he needs it back because if he doesn't then..."

"Angle Island well never float again unless it's back where it's belong"

"How did you know that Shadow unless you help Rouge toke Knuckles master emerald?"

"No I didn't and I saw Rouge toke it but then I know that pretty soon it well go down with out one but I'm sorry I can't help you with this"

"Oh well I guess it's a no then then I have no course but to get it on my own and if Rouge does have seriates on her room then I can go thought it then so I guess I'll see you around ok well bye" so Suna left with Shadow just nothing to do so now Suna finally found where Shadow and Rouge where staying but it wasn't easy for her she has to go thought a window and have to found Rouge's room and she did but no master emerald.

"Man where is it I thought it might be there but instead nothing unless there's a secret door or somewhere, around here to led me where the emerald is" but let Suna found is nothing but then she thought if something

"Oh I know I can us my X-rays vision from my headband" so when she used she found the master emerald and the area to us to go thou it but then some one got her.

"_Oh no I hope it's not Rouge if it is then I'm doom and can't get Knuckles emerald back"_ but then she was right

"What are you doing here at my room little girl oh wait you must be Suna" once she turn around it was Rouge "What a surprise Shadow told me all about you your real name is Molly right but then change your name to Suna correct?"

and Yet Suna nodded to tell her yes but then real mad after what she did to Knuckles "Say Rouge I also wanted to ask you something myself why do you want Knuckles master emerald so bad is it because if it's power or is it because it look so nice to toke it?"

"Haha you are a weird little girl do you know that and also it's not because if it's power it's because if it's beauty and everything do you also understand little girl and also how do you know where, oh yeah I forgot you also got help from that boy who turn you into a hedgehog oh what's his name again oh yeah Edward Tokenlaka" Suna was stock to find out that she knows that she find out what happen but how.

"How did you know what happen to me 10 years ago?"

"Research I did Research about it when Shadow told me once he did I went on the Government projects that had fail and that machine was one if it at first it didn't work but then it work on you hmm I guess they wanted good scientist to do that so now what young girl do you really wanted to go back to bending human to be with your family and your friends hmmm?"

"Never Rouge I well never do that I remember that when I finish doing my training to protect this world I promise myself that I well stay as a hedgehog, hedgehog or not I am who I am and if you have a problem with that then that well be it and I well try my best to get thought you to get Knuckles emerald back"

"Then why won't you go back and runaway because I'm here and finding out that you what the master emerald back..."

"Because..." she remember that she well never go back on her promise "I well never go back on my promise even if I have to die for it"

"You know what...Hehe your a tuft kid and you don't care I just don't get it but hmmm since your here and I'm sooo tried you can take Knuckles emerald back"

"Huu you're given it back ok I'm confuse are you tasting me on this"

"Well no I'm just going easy on you but you are a little girl Suna" Suna herd that word and she didn't like it after what she said.

"Really well do you know what I'm thinking" She was getting prepare to throw her light arrows at Rouge If her ability's "Never and I met Never CALLED ME LITTLE GIRL!!!!!" And once when she did she throw it Rouge was stock and hit her and Suna think fast and act fast and got the master emerald while Rouge was hit pretty bad and run off before she got on foot to get her.

"Ok I guess I got her mad and... Huu what she toke the emerald but how what does that girl has. all well I guess I well find a way to get her next time but I guess that how she is but need more if that research on that machine and her but yet that's Impossible only shadow can do that unless could it be that she has the same moves like Shadow or does she not hmm?" Suna finally got out if there but once she has with the master emerald Shadow show up in front of her.

"So I guess Rouge told you everything that's why I didn't what you to go in there"

"Hmm...Well your right but she didn't see my moves coming"

"Your moves what are you talking about Suna?"

"Hehe well I have the ability to let out light arrows" just then Shadow got stock to find out that she can do it two

"I see but that's Impossible only I can do that"

"Wow really well I can run fast I mean really fast and do homing attacks you already saw and throw light arrows so that's about it"

"You know you do have the same powers that I have"

"Hu what I do?"

"Of course you did what do you think I didn't dodge it before"

"Hu?" just then Rouge show up but Suna realize that it doesn't look good that Shadow and Rouge had her surrounded it but then.

"You know...You have to use those ability's with Shadow because if you do you and Shadow well be Impossible for Eggman to beat us and who knows maybe Shadow really likes you"

"Hu?"

"Hey I heard that!"

"Now go on it almost sunrise and I don't think your Aunt Ella won't like it when you home late"

"Yeah well WHAT ITS SUNRISE ALREADY! Oh-boy hehe I better get going then hehe"

"Yeah go on Suna the hedgehog" Rouge say bye to Suna and Shadow well he said nothing as usual well when Suna got back she was yelled at Ella telling her how long she was gone and yet I did get Knuckles master emerald back but it was true I well never go back on my promise so I didn't get grounded by Ella because she understand a little and Knuckles master emerald got back to angle Island but yet Knuckles was trying to hold Suna hand but instead Amy and started hitting him again but then once when we got back I found once again flowers and also from Shadow and it reads ' _Suna: I hope we do combined our powers on Eggman and I'm glad your alright from Rouge but yet I'm sorry what she said to you, Shadow' _


	5. nice day at the beach chaos for emeralds

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter Sonic and the others are going to the beach**

**and everyone is excited expect for Sonic because he can't swim but the Tails saw on his**

**chaos emerald that there's a chaos emerald at the beach so Sonic went over there and also**

**did Shadow but then Suna followed Sonic to get to the beach early and find the chaos emerald **

**but Sonic and Shadow really wanted it so Suna plan to play a game for it but then Dr.Eggman saw**

**that she has the chaos emerald and now wants to kidnap her for the chaos emerald but would that**

**Happen? And between Suna and Shadow something interesting happen to both of them but now here's **

**the next chapter if Suna the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**ch.5 **

**Nice day at the beach chaos for emeralds**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aww it's going to be great over there don't you think Suna with the nice water nice sand and the sun aiming at us it's going to be great at emerald beach"

"Yeah Ella told me about it it's going to be great right Sonic?" Everybody was excited because where going to emerald beach today and everybody is getting ready to go over there to have some fun expect for somebody who doesn't.

"Hmm no way I don't want to go to the beach I hate that place it has to much water for me"

"Hu how come Sonic don't you know how to swim?"

"Well to tell you to truth Suna Sonic doesn't know how to swim even for Shadow but sometimes he even have no course sometimes to go over there you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean" but then Tails saw that his emerald was growing knowing that there's a chaos emerald at emerald beach

"Like today Sonic have to go over there because there's a chaos emerald over at emerald beach" just then Sonic herd Tails said it so now Sonic rush to go over there to get the emerald with out saying later.

"What just happen right about now?"

"I don't know I guess because Tails said that there's a chaos emerald over at emerald beach"

"And that's mean Sonic is going over there to find it before Shadow does"

"Say Chris are you going to emerald beach to?"

"No Suna I can't I toke a day off yesterday"

"What Chris we told you to take a day off today not yesterday"

"I know Tails but I thought about it and I thought it well be nice to be having a day off yesterday beside today you know what I mean?"

"You probable wanted to have a day off yesterday because today since where going to the beach you thought you say here with you girlfriend Helen right?"

"NO IT'S NOT THAT AND SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SUNA!?"

"Right well I'm been thinking that maybe I should go over there right away to also look for the chaos emerald"

"What Suna you can't you don't have the ability that Sonic have"

"Oh really well I guess I well see you guys around so see ya" just then I run fast to go see if Sonic or Shadow find the chaos emerald and Chris was wrong about me

"WHAT SHE RUNS FAST TWO!?"

"I guess she does right cheese"

"Chao Chao Chao "

-----------------------------------------------

So I finally made it just in time before the others came and I saw Sonic and Shadow fighting without a chaos emerald I guess they didn't get it yet or they just can't find it or maybe Tails lie about it to get Sonic over here no it can't Tails can't lie and beside he probable has problems keeping things to himself or something so while they where fighting for the chaos emerald even know they didn't know that I was there I was having fun there at emerald beach and I was looking for shells to make a nice bracelet with shells but then I saw something growing on the sand and I found a light blue chaos emerald

"Ahh I found a chaos emerald!" but then when Sonic and Shadow where fighting they herd my voice and saw me with a chaos emerald waving with it

"What she has the emerald hmmm just great and yet it was on the sand the hold time"

"What she's here then that means the others are here to" so Sonic went over there to tell Suna if the other are here but then Suna told him something that got him stock

"What you run fast like me and Shadow?"

"Yep why you haven't seen a girl who runs fast like you guys boy you have a lot to learn about me sometimes Sonic but yet I found the chaos emerald on the sand I was just looking for shells to make a bracelet with it but then I saw it growing so I just pick it up"

"Ok well I guess you can give to me then"

"No way Suna give me the chaos emerald"

"No give it to me"

"No to me" but since I found the nice emerald Sonic and Shadow are fighting over it but then I thought if something that might just work.

"Oh I know let's play a game"

"A game"

"What do you mean a game Suna?"

"Well if one if you guys found me then I well give you the chaos emerald but if both if you found me then you guys have to spit up and found me again and only one if you do I well give you the chaos emerald ok you guys got it now?"

"Yeah I guess so it's a good idea"

"Hm I don't believe I'm saying this but ok and I well get that emerald before you Sonic"

"Hehe well see Shadow well see"

"Ok well oh I just remember something you guys have to court to five ok because it won't do any good if you two see me right here ok?"

"What do we have to no way I'll well court to five"

"Yeah so I guess where not playing this little game if yours" but then Suna got really mad because this is the only way for her to give it to them

"LOOK YOU GUYS REALLY WANT THIS CHAOS EMERALD RIGHT SO THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO DO BECAUSE IF NOT I WELL HURT YOUR LITTLE EARS AND PULL BOTH IF THEM OUT SO WHERE DOING LIKE IT OR NOT! ok?"

"O...k"

"Umm yeah where do it"

"Good now COURT TO FIVE!"

"Ahh ok ok where court where court"

"This is embarrassing"

"Yeah you think but she has a point because when we where fighting Suna look confuse to see who and this is the probable thing she can think if"

"Yeah I guess" when they where done both if them where looking for them but then they where realize that they have been spied by Eggman

"Dr...The female hedgehog...has...hehe...the chaos...emerald..."

"Yeah...the...heheh...one...that you...where beaten...BWHAHAHAHA"well both of them burst into laugh after what happen to Eggman at sliver valley

"Hey do you remember when he came back looking...all...beaten..."

"Yeah and he say I got beaten by A FELMALE HEDGEHOG HAHAHAHA"

"Yeah a pretty female hedgehog "when they where laughing soo loud Eggman got really mad at them.

"WELL YOU TWO STOP THAT OR ELSE YOU TWO WORN'T BE HAPPY WHAT I WELL DO IF YOU SAY THAT ONE LAST TIME!!"

"Oh well Dr. the girl is playing games with them"

"Yes and she have the chaos emerald so we can kidnap her and get the chaos emerald and have my revenge on that girl but I need to have a robot to do that and I know what"

------------------------------------------------------------

So when Tails and the others finally made it they where looking at Sonic and Shadow running around looking for Suna

"Umm you guys what are you doing running around like crazy?"

"Amy"

"Say Amy have you seen Suna coming over here we can't find her and she has the chaos emerald"

"What she does well where is she?"

"We don't know Tails but all I know is that's the last time I well made her mad"

"Umhm"but then Shadow remember something that he haven't look seeing there was a branch laying down when he was looking for it so when Sonic was talking to the other Shadow left to go see if she was there and he was right she was there swimming on her own having fun.

"Suna!"

"Hu oh hey Shadow I guess your here then hang on!" when Suna made it out if the water she give him the chaos emerald just like she told them.

"Well it was about time you found me I was wanting here for 20 minutes but you guys never found me so I decided to have a nice swim when I was wanting"

"Hmm I can tell from that well also your friends are here so I guess I'll see you around because I just came for the emerald and..."Just then behind Suna something was coming out if the water.

"What is it Shadow" and Shadow saw a metal craw coming out if the water.

"...Duck..."

"Hu a duck?"

"No duck now" when Shadow put Suna on the sand the craw miss and now aiming at Shadow he used his homing attack and destroyed the craw and the robot left

"Hmm seem like the Dr. is here two but under water"

"Hm Dr.Eggman is here two but under water?"

"Yes and I think he was after you to get the chaos emerald that you have found"

"Oh well I do have my stuff if you want me two I can go get it?"

"Suna do you have something to breave under water?"

"Umm Yeah I think so let me check and I'll come right back ok?"

"Hmm alright" So Suna went to go get her things and hurry where Shadow was wanting and it find out that she does have one a candy that can let them breave for two hours when they both went under water Suna and Shadow found Eggman's hind out under water.

"So that's where the Dr. was hiding"

"Yeah and it's big two so now what we go in?"

"Yeah but hang on to me very tight where going for a ride CHOAS CONTROL!" when Shadow said it he stop time for ten seconds and they went inside of Eggman's place where they can found Eggman and destroyed the machine that attacked them.

"So where is it Shadow all I see are hallways"

"Hmm that's true but I guess that the Dr.'s craws are in this ship but we can't spit up because if we do the Dr. Well get you and he think that you have the emerald so let's try finding it ok?"

"Well ok but we have to be careful thou who knows what Eggman well have for a surprise" So Suna and Shadow search everywhere but nothing but then when they where thinking Suna found the craw that where attacking them.

"Well I guess we found it so now what?"

"Hmm do you have some stuff on you belt that can help us?"

"Oh well there are the bombs that Edward made me but we have to put for five minutes on those craws but if that doesn't work then they made have some wirers that we can put them in."

"Then we have no course but the put the those little bombs on the wirers then but we have to open them so that's going to be trickery alright" Suna nodded and they open the metal craws and put the little bombs inside of the machine and they where all put for five minutes.

"Well that was hard I guess we better get going then"

"Right come on lets get out if her before the Dr. finds out about this"

"Ok but let me put on my vision on my headband just in case he put one of those alarms" but then Suna saw Shadow that he was close to the alarms

"Shadow don't move theirs a alarms system behind you"

"Hm what's that?" Just then Shadow shoes touch the alarms system and it went on so now Eggman knows that there are introducers in here where the craws where at.

"Dr. we have introducers in the craws section"

"Hm introducers let me see" he put on the cameras and saw Suna and Shadow

"Well well well if I'm not surprise we have two hedgehogs Shadow and…Oh and that girl Suna the hedgehog hehehe exerted"

"Shadow we have to get out of here fast we now only have three minutes before the bombs explored"

"Ok then let's go" Suna and Shadow left and hurry to where they have been before but then it was to late Eggman robots are here and they where trap

"Robots get that hedgehog…The female one"

"Umm Shadow what now?" Shadow remembers something that Rouge said when Suna got the master emerald.

"_You know...You have to use those ability's with Shadow because if you do you and Shadow well be Impossible for Eggman to beat us" _

"Suna let's us our light arrows to hit all of those robots"

"Oh alright and let's do it" both of them used the light arrows and hit all of the robots

"Shadow we now only have one minute we have to hurry"

"Ok then I have to used chaos control now" but then Eggman show up

"Not so fast you two Suna it been a while how are things going are you ready to get hurt really bad with my robots?" it turns out that the robot craws can also come inside of the ship

"So give me the chaos emerald and my robots craw won't hurt you so give it to me"

"Don't even think about it Dr. we where never give you the chaos emerald but it would be nice to fight but we gota go farewell Dr. CHAOS CONTROL!" Just then Shadow used chaos control and left but then it was already time for those craws to be destroyed and when Eggman realize about it he rush to main base and left the ship when it was already destroyed and yet Suna and Shadow made it out just in time

"You're ok Suna"

"Yeah I'm ok…what's going to happen to Eggman?"

"He probable made it out already"

"AHHHH I'M GOING TO GET THAT GIRL AHHHH"

"Hehe well he got beaten by a girl again"

"That's already two times already two times "

"He's never going to stop yelling is he?"

"No guess not"

"GRRRRAHHH I'M GOING TO GET YOU SUNA!!!" so me and Shadow made it out safe and the others where there something with Chris which is finally finish his work and me and Shadow just sitting there looking at the sunset going down with the chaos emerald of course.

"Umm Shadow…Thank you for saving me back there from that craw"

"No problem just next time be more careful when I say duck"

"Oh really like when I told you about the alarm system"

"Sorry didn't heard you about it"

"Umhm…Well I guess I still have a good time but yet I wanted to ask you something how did you know about me being here?"

"Because I remember being here when I was coming for the chaos emerald"

"Oh yeah and Shadow thank you again for the flowers that you gave me two days ago they look nice"

"Hmm yeah well I thought you might like them and…"Just before he was still talking Suna kiss Shadow on the check for everything he has done.

"That was for everything that you have done for me thank you" but then Shadow was speckles and his face was totally red but yet Suna had a good time even with Shadow but yet Shadow thought that it well be ok to be with Suna for a little bit even hold her hand for a pretty long time.


	6. The capture of Suna part 1

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter something terrible happens to Suna she got kidnap by Dr.Eggman**

**because Cream and cheese almost got kidnap but now Sonic and everybody got to save Suna even Shadow **

**but well Eggman hurt Suna or well he use her for hostage to get the chaos emerald well let's found out on Suna**

**the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**ch.6**

**The capture of Suna part 1 **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well everybody got back from the beach yesterday and now Dr. Eggman hates me even more even by hurting his robots for no reason at all but I'm just doing it to protect station square well anyways I'm in my room smelling the flowers that Shadow got me for a very long time and also thinking about what happen when they saw the sunset.

"Hmmm...Shadow you do get me beautiful flowers got I ever like so much hmmm…Oh maybe I can put someone that I like in my locket" So Suna got her stuff to put a picture on her locket and when she did she was happy when she did it.

"Umhm there much better now I have some important in there and I like it and maybe I should have told Shadow why I kiss him at the beach but yet I guess I won't tell him"

"Suna lunch!!"

"Ok aunt Ella I'm coming" So Suna put her stuff away and put her locket around her neck and left to the diner room where everybody was having there lunch but yet Sonic still wanted to talk to her about what she was doing with Shadow at drawn.

"Hey Suna I want to ask you something"

"Hum yeah well what is it?"

"Well it's about what happen when the sunset was coming down and everything well what have you and Shadow been doing all that time?"

"I told you since yesterday Sonic just nothing and besides we where just talking and everything nothing happens between me and Shadow ok, ok"

"Alright just asking"

------------------------------------------------

But then some was up with Dr. Eggman and he still wanted to get rid of Suna

"Hum, Hum, Hum"

"Oh boy what are you thinking Dr. Eggman you been thinking the hold time so you found anything good on your mind?"

"No I haven't but I know what to do with Suna"

"Ohhh…bff...Bff… that girl that you…biff… have…been beaten...Bff...Biff...Bf...Hahahahha"

"Err that's not funny don't forget what I say about last time and of course you don't what to kept an eye on her once I kidnap her do you?"

"What Dr. are you crazy once you do that she'll be just like Sonic or Shadow"

"Hum true but what if she doesn't"

"What, what are you mean she doesn't…Ohhhh I know what you are thinking Dr. you're a genies"

"Hehe I know begon I am a genies and it well happen tomorrow and Suna well see how it like to mess with me BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

--------------------------------------------------

"Suna it's me Amy can I come in?" Once Amy said that Suna hurry to put the stuff that she was looking at and hurry to the door.

"Come in"

"Hey hope I'm not browning ya?"

"Oh well your not so what is Amy?"

"Oh well I rather say it but I know what happen yesterday Suna and I know what you did to Shadow"

"Huh Umm what are you talking about Amy?"

"Well you see I was walking by to talk to you for something because Sonic wanted to talk to you about something well once I found you talking to Shadow you got closer and closer and once you did you kiss Shadow"

"EKKK Amy I don't believe you found out Umm, Umm look you don't tell anybody about this ok no one promise"

"Alright I won't tell anybody alright because I don't think you are going to like it by the way you are looking at me in a sad way and everything so don't worry I won't tell anybody"

"Thanks Amy"

"No problem that's what friends are for well I gota go ok well good night Suna"

"Good night Amy"

"Oh now I remember that and maybe you can spend a night at my place pretty soon"

"Oh well ok I would like that"

"Awesome well see you tomorrow ok bye"

"Bye" So once when Amy left Suna went to bed and hope that her slumber party well be tomorrow

-----------------------------

Well it was already morning and Suna was getting ready for breakfast and then Cream and cheese wanted Suna to go over to sliver valley but first she was getting ready to go because Cream and cheese already went over there.

"So I guess I see you around Ella bye"

"Bye Suna but be careful"

"Don't worry Ella I'm always careful ok later"

"Suna!" when someone called her name it was Sonic that was telling her later and to be more careful when Dr.Eggman show up so she said ok and left over where Cream and cheese are but they where already picking up flowers over there.

"Aren't they pretty Cheese?"

"Chao, Chao, Chao"

"I hope Suna like them because they are only for Amy Sleepover even thou this is going to be a exciting day"

"Chao, Chao" But then Eggman was watching to see if Suna show up when Cream and cheese are picking up flowers

"Dr.Eggman we can not found Suna anywhere"

"What, what do you mean that Suna is not on there it's been two hours since we wanted and now she's not here?"

"Oh never mind she's coming" when Eggman show the screen he saw Suna running right towards Cream and Cheese.

"Oh so she finally show up hey begon degon prepare for the kidnapping cage"

"Over Dr. prepare for kidnapping cage" when the cage was set they where aiming for Cream and Cheese but then Cheese saw the cage and warn Cream

"Chao, Chao!!"

"Huh what is it Cheese?" but then Cream saw the cage as well when Cheese was telling her

"Ahhhh"

"Huh say that was Cream voice so that's mean oh no Cream Cheese I'm coming!!!" So when Suna was on her way the cage was going for Cream and Cheese but then Suna came and push both of them out but then Suna got catch in the cage she was doing everything but it didn't work.

"What it's, it's not working non of my stuff work huh oh no my locket I can't reach"

"Suna!!"

"Chao, Chao, Chao!!"

"I'm ok just go tell Sonic fast ok Cream?"

"Ok I'll be right back"

"Well, Well, Well, what a surprise it's Suna the hedgehog how cute you seem to fell for my trap hahaha"

"Your, your trap?!"

"Hahah of course but using Cream as my trap for you to save but it seems to late hahaha begon degon let's go to my layer"

"Right Dr. to the layer" but then it was to late for Suna and yet Cream got her locket and hope she doesn't look what inside but then Shadow show up again and was trying to get the chaos emeralds but then when they where going for a battle Cream and Cheese show up.

"SONIC HELP!!!"

"Cream Cheese why are you two crying and where's Suna?"

"…suff…Suna…Suna…"

"Suna what Cream Suna what, what happen to Suna?"

"Suna got kidnap by Eggman"

"Chao, Chao" both of them where stock even for Ella and everybody but then Bonco show up

"Message from Dr.Eggman" but then Shadow grab Bonco on his neck.

"Bonco what have you done to Suna where is she now!!"

"Relates she's ok I'm surprise that you are worry about her or unless you love her"

"BONCO!"

"Ok, ok I show you where she is I show you where she is" when Bonco turn on the T.V. that he has Dr.Eggman show up.

"_Hello Sonic it's been a while but I have someone here I wanted to show you bwhahahaha" _when he show them Suna, Suna was still in that cage trap in there

"_Sonic help me"_

"Suna!!"

"_Shadow, Shadow help me"_

"_Ohh you two like each other well if you what your girlfriend back Shadow all Sonic has to do is to give me the chaos emerald and your little girlfriend Suna well be alright"_

"_Shadow help"_

"Suna!"

"_You have just one day to think about it but if it's no Suna is going bye-bye and never see her again bwhahaha, bwhahaha"_

"_Shadow!!!"_

"No, no Suna!!!" when the T.V. turn off he didn't know what to do even for Sonic and the others and when Bonco left with a bomb now Shadow got really, really mad.

"Don't worry Suna I'll save you even if I have no course but to give him the chaos emeralds"

To be continued


	7. The capture of Suna part 2

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter Shadow found out that Suna was kidnap**

**by Eggman and he wants the chaos emeralds but if he doesn't Suna well die but then**

**Tails make a fake chaos emerald to get Suna back from Eggman but now well Shadow **

**get Suna back and hope that she well be ok? or well Eggman found out about the fake **

**chaos emerald well here's the next chapter of Suna the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**ch.7**

**The capture of Suna part 2**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last time on Suna the hedgehog Cream and cheese wanted Suna to go with them to get more flowers from Sliver Valley but then Eggman has something in plan he wanted to capture Suna by making Cream and Cheese her bite but then when Eggman was going to get Cream and Cheese Suna came for there rescue and beside getting them capture Suna was and Suna told them to worn Sonic and the others that she as kidnap but now since Eggman got Suna and using her for the chaos emerald Shadow doesn't know what to do now to see how can they save Suna.

"Oh-no Suna got capture by Eggman oh-no this is terrible what can we do?"

"Don't worry Amy we well save Suna from him and try to get a chaos emerald"

"What you want to give Eggman the chaos emerald!?"

"Yes it's the only way to save her Amy it's the only way"

"Yeah and I'm making something for Eggman but Sonic have to go along to save Suna and..."

"No"

"Huh?" it was Shadow who didn't want Sonic to go save Suna and interrupted Tails.

"No I don't want Sonic to save her I want to. I promise her mother that I well protect her from him and make sure that she's ok... And let me give him the chaos emerald and it's the only way to save Suna for good"

"Alright Shadow you go save her and you promise her mother to protect her so you can go and save Suna form him"

"Thanks Sonic I well like that to go save her"

"And it's done I make a fake chaos emerald for Eggman if Eggman doesn't know about this she can be save but if he does then where there's nothing we can do but give him the chaos emerald and maybe just maybe you can get the chaos emerald that Dr. Eggman has"

"So with this fake chaos emerald I can save Suna and maybe just maybe I can get the others chaos emerald from Eggman? Alright then but I well ask Rouge for help and save Suna"

-----------------------------------------

When Shadow was getting ready to go and tell Rouge about what happen Shadow and Rouge were going to go save Suna but then Eggman was thinking that they maybe up to something very bad.

"Hmm you know I keep thinking that they maybe up to something besides getting to chaos emerald hmm I don't like this at all Bengon Dengon make sure you keep an eye on that girl I don't want her to leave and make sure those electric cage is on got it?

"We got it Doctor"

"Yeah we got it" but then Suna was worry that they well never think if something to save her but hope they do.

"Oh Shadow please hurry"

-------------------------------------------

Shadow and Rouge well on there way to go save her with Rouge plane and they where almost there and Shadow has the fake chaos emerald to give to Eggman and get Suna out of there.

"Were almost there Shadow but let's make a surprise thing for Eggman and get the chaos emerald and make sure that you give him that one alright... Hmm Shadow hey Shadow why are you listening to me huh Shadow?" Shadow was thinking about Suna and hope to see her again.

"Suna we well get you and hope that you well be ok"

"HEY SHADOW!!"

"Hmm what is it Rouge"

"Well you stop your daydreaming where here and I been waiting for two minutes and yet you won't listen to me look I know that you are worry about you girlfriend but yet we well get her and save her ok? Hmm what Shadow, Shadow hey where are you" but what Rouge didn't know is that Shadow already left to go save Suna but didn't know that he was being watch by one if Eggman robots

"Oh boy"

"What is it Dengon?"

"Shadow here and I think he has the chaos emerald too"

"Really well let him in and make sure that it is the chaos emerald alright"

"Alright since you say so let's do it" When Shadow was still looking for the door in Eggman's hide out the door open from under the ground so Shadow went inside and Rouge went inside as well to go look for Suna.

"Man this place is dirty and it sooo dark in here I can't see"

"Stop your crying Rouge and let's see to were we have to go alright?"

"Oh alright but still, poor Suna she must be really worry about us to see if we can save her you know?"

"Yeah I know" but then Dengon and Bengon told Dr. Eggman that Shadow was here but they didn't saw Rouge on the scream

"Doctor Shadow is here and he has the chaos emerald with him as well"

"Very good now all we have to do is that we want and see if he does make to were his little girlfriend is hahahah" but then Rouge was right Suna was thinking about then to see that they well save here.

"Hmm Shadow I hope her hurry or anybody" so Shadow and Rouge were already inside if Dr.Eggmans layer and can't seem to find Suna anywhere.

"Hmm I don't understand we look everywhere but yet no Suna hmm Rouge you found anything hmm umm Rouge what are you looking at?"

"Hmm oh something I was thinking maybe there's a hard wall in here and if there is maybe we can find Suna"

"I get it now but yet how many walls can we well knock on even thou that all if them are cover on mud?"

"Well there's only one way to found that out Shadow well let's knock on these walls to see which is hard" but then Rouge ended up falling when the wall move and there's was light but then when he take a look there was Suna sitting on the floor with her head down.

"Suna!!"

"Ohh my head oh there's your girlfriend but where's the chaos emerald hmm?" Rouge left to go look for them and Shadow was trying to wake up Suna.

"Suna wake up it's me Shadow"

"Hmm ohh Shadow it's you I'm happy to see you again but how did you came all the way over here?"

"There's no time to explain all that I have to do is to get you out of here ok?"

"Well ok but how?"

"Hmm I don't know but don't worry I well get you out of here"

"Not so fast Shadow do you have want I always wanted the chaos emerald" Dr. Eggman show up for his little emerald but then something was brothering Shadow where was Rouge?

"Hmm Nope not here hmm nope not here hmm nope not here either what hold on a sec that's the power force on this little layer maybe just maybe I can turn the light off and Shadow can get his little girlfriend out of there and I can get my chaos emerald"

"I won't let you hurt Suna Doctor"

"Oh really well this cage can't get Suna out as well but if I press this little button Suna well have a electric attack but I won't of you give me the chaos emerald what do you say Shadow don't you care for your little girlfriend right here?" Shadow didn't know want to do but he really care for Suna but can he give him the fake chaos emerald even if he check but then the lights went off even where Shadow and Eggman where at.

"Wha-What, What happen here why are all the lights are out" but then Shadow used a homing attack and got Suna out.

"Come on Suna let's get out of here"

"Ok" so Shadow carry Suna out of the cage and left but Shadow left the chaos emerald be hide and when Shadow and Suna where leaven Rouge show up and have the chaos emerald.

"Rouge did you turn off the lights?"

"What do you think of course I did and besides I was also think about you two as well"

"Oh well thank you Rouge"

"No problem and beside you two love birds are together again right"

"Umm love birds Shadow what is she talking about?"

"You don't want to know alright but now since the lights are off how can we get out of here?"

"I think I know how?" Suna got her headband off of her hair and Shadow and Rouge found out that her headband can be the ones that can see under the dark so Shadow and Rouge listen to what she has to say and they saw the light to get out and they left Eggmans layers with no lights which got Eggman really mad.

"AHHHHH my layer is all dark I well get that hedgehog and... Oh well, well, well seems like he left a chaos emerald hahahahahah this is perfect I'm telling this is perfect hahaha huh?" but then his little emerald was turn into dist.

"My emerald NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Should well tell him what happen to the other emeralds"

"No lets not"

"What do you mean other emeralds?"

"Oh-on well umm you see umm"

"Rouge toke all the emeralds that we had"

"So no emeralds NOOOOOOOO I WELL GET THEM AND DESTORYED THEM AT ALL TIMES AHHHHHH!!!"

"His not going to stop screaming is he?"

"No guess not wanna play some cards?"

"Sure" so Suna and Shadow well talking before they go back to Chris's house.

"So umm Shadow thank you for saving me but what ever happen to the chaos emerald?"

"Well let's just say that it was a fake chaos emerald that Tails made and it's was the only way to save you"

"Oh I see... Shadow can you give me a favor?"

"Hmm"

"Can you close your eyes?"

"Umm close my eyes?"

"Umm yeah"

"Oh well umm alright there close now what?" but then Suna kiss Shadow on the lips when Shadow open his eyes but this time he was turning red when he saw what she did but yet he got speechish again.

"Thank you Shadow for everything" so now everything was ok expect for Shadow even thou he was still speechish but he did understand for everything so Suna got back home and everybody was happy but then Knuckles show up and wanted to hug Suna but then Amy Show up and hit him again for the thousand times already but yet she still likes Shadow a lot now but now does Shadow loves her.

"Hmm I guess she told her own feeling like I did with the flowers I kept giving her I guess now she knows what I feel"


	8. Sleepover at Amy house

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter Suna went to go spend a night at Amy's House**

**but then Amy found out that she's was right about Suna and Shadow that there where going**

**to date not and that Suna and Shadow where going to became conples but yet here's my next**

**chapter of Suna the hedgehog.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Ch. 8**

**Sleepover at Amy house**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today was a beautiful day at station square we stop Eggman and he got trick thinking that the chaos emerald that Shadow have give him was fake and now me and Shadow are dating now and I guess Amy was right Shadow did care about me so much but now today I'm going to go spend a night where Amy, Cream, and Cheese lived at there house so I was getting ready to go over there and of course Amy was there but Cream and Cheese ended u staying home to clean up the house so it was going to be fun being over there.

"Oh it's going to be great you are going to sleepover at my house we can stay up all night if we have to and it can be like a party!!"

"Oh yeah it's is going to be great but you know you don't have to come over you can just give me a map to find your house thou"

"No, No and beside you need a break from being in gave danger and being hostage from Eggman but you know I can't stop think when Shadow left to go save you he take a long time for him to come and save you unless something happen right?"

"Oh umm... well... umm... well he did take a long time to save me but we just rest for a little and... umm... well we just talk and everything... and umm... heheh"

"Ok what happen between to two of you?"

"Huh oh you mean me and Shadow well it's our little secret so I'm not telling you not yet"

"What aw man oh well, well you better finish packing because Cream and Cheese are waiting for us to go over there ok?"

"Aw right well I am already finish so let's get going"

"Ok let's go" but then someone got Suna's hand and it was Knuckles holding Suna hand the hold time.

"Hello Suna how are ya you look so hot as usual listen I was think about tomorrow do you what to take a walk on a nice Romanic forest and when the moon set's by we can make out or something?"

"Umm" and then Amy just show up and hit Knuckles really hard with her hammer again as usual

"How many times do I have to tell you she doesn't like you just leave her along already and go like someone else"

"I'LL BE BACK SUNA AND THINK ABOUT TOMORROW!!"

"Ok I was right that guy never gives up when it comes for girls oh boy I guess next time I'll hide form him"

------------------------------------------------------

well when Amy was done dragging Knuckles away from me we left the house and we where on our way to Amy's house her house was a nice apartment she was staying on the tenth floor and Cream and Cheese where there waiting for me and Amy to show up at her apartment.

"Suna you made it here"

"Chao, Chao"

"Hey you guys, wow Amy your apartment looks great and well clean"

"That's why I have Cream and Cheese here with me as always"

"It's going to be fun with you here and it's going to be great where going to have so much fun I hope we don't get tired"

"Chao, Chao"

"Well as long we don't get tired we can still have fun and have a great time right Suna?"

"Right"

"Ok then well let's make some dinner already and deserts"

"Ok"

"Chao, Chao!!"

So we did everything that we wanted to do we make pizza and cake for us but then Amy won't stop thinking of something, something was bordering her so I have to find out why.

"Say Amy can I talk to you along?"

"Umm sure" so Amy and Suna went outside of her apartment to found out what was bordering her.

"Ok what's bordering you, you been acting that way ever since we started making food even the cake is something troubling you?"

"Yes it is I'm a bad friend"

"What Amy why are you saying that you're not a bad friend"

"Of course I am"

"What then why are you saying that?"

"Well I was worry sick about you and Shadow was taking to long to save you so I went to see if there was something bordering Shadow so I was a the forest and I saw you and Shadow talking but then when I saw I wanted to come up to you but then you got closer and closer to Shadow and then you kiss him and it was a Romanic thing that you two have but the problem is that Sonic didn't like me"

"Really so you spy on me and Shadow"

"Yes I'm sorry Suna I guess I was thinking that maybe Sonic well do that to me one day as well but I guess not"

"Don't get your hopes up Amy pretty soon Sonic well like you I know he well and you know I did saw a very nice pink shell he had in his room"

"What he did are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure and you know maybe he does like you but maybe he doesn't want to show it at all you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what I mean thanks for cheering me up Suna I guess I'm not a bad friend and who knows maybe he does care about me and does love me but didn't want to show it and everything"

"Yeah maybe he does so let's have some fun and watch a movie and stay up all night until we get all tired alright?"

"All right Suna I'll do that" but then someone got Suna's hand and it was Knuckles again coming out of no where but this time he was needing down also his head.

"Sooo Suna my lovely hottie girl have you think about what I say today and hoping that you well go out with me"

"Umm" but then Amy hit Knuckles again and started dragging him and throwing him in the air.

"Didn't I told her before she doesn't what to go out with you go ask someone else!!!!"

"I'LL BE BACK MY LOVE!!!"

"Once again he never gives up"

"You can say that again" but then Amy heard foot steps and she thought it was Knuckles again so she was getting ready to send out her hammer again to hit him but then when she turn around it was Shadow and yet she hit him and there was a bump on his head.

"Oh Shadow AHHHHHHHH OH NO I'M SO SORRRY I THOUGHT YOU WHERE KNUCKLES THAT WAS SPYING US AGAIN AND WELL…UMM…UMM…AHH I'M SO SORRY!!"

"It's ok but can I talk to Suna along please?"

"Oh umm ok well later" Amy run out very fast feeling sorry for herself thinking that it was Knuckles but not.

"I guess Amy is upset of her self so you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I did I was think are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Umm no not at all why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe it well be nice if I can take you to Sliver Valley tomorrow night and I can show you something that you may like and so you wana do that?"

"I well love that sure I'll go out with you"

"Great so tomorrow night?"

"Yeah I see you tomorrow ok well later"

"Yeah later" so when I came back from talking to Shadow Amy, Cream, and Cheese where looking at me and heard everything that I got a date with Shadow so all night me and the girls watch movies and around 6:00 in the morning we went to sleep and when Sonic show up to check on us he saw us sleeping and woke us up with a loud voice.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES!!!"

"Sonic you idiot can you see that we where sleeping"

"Yeah Sonic you woke us up that's not cool at all"

"Yeah Sonic like Suna said"

"Chao, Chao"

"What can I just do that and beside it's only 7:00"

"WHATTTTTT 7:0000"

"Yeah 7:00 oh oh umm hehehehe say ladies you girls like me to give you something nice or something?"

"Yeah we well like that but there is one thing we can do" but then both of us got our pillows and we where getting ready to hit him with it.

"Oh Ahhhh!!"

"SONICCCCCCC YOU IDIOTTTT!!!!! GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KILLL YOU WITH THISSS!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!! What, what ow, wo, say you guys ow!! Tails help me I'm being attack by girls Tails, Tails!!!"

"Umm I think I better leave already I don't what to be attack by girls and there pillows"

"WHATTT TAILS, TAILS GET BACK HERE OW, OW, OW SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

So me Amy, Cream, and Cheese where hitting Sonic with pillows with our angry looks of fames and when me and Sonic got back from Amy place everybody saw Sonic all beaten up from pillows fights and from the girls and Sonic was also mad at Tails.

"…Tails…"

"Umm…Yeah?" said Tails looking so scared

"…Next time you are coming with me when…This happens like it or not your coming with…Me" Sonic past out and that well be the last time that he was going to do that.

"I told not to go over there and look what happen to him"

"You can say that again Chris you can say that again"


	9. A date with Shadow the hedgehog

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter Suna and Shadow go on their date on Sliver Valley but**

**on Sliver Valley Suna and Shadow found a beautiful lake where there was a Island on it and when **

**they got there Suna and Shadow found a land of beautiful flowers that where glowing at night. **

**but there's was the question I wonder what well happen if Knuckles found out that Suna and **

**Shadow are dating well whatever it is it well give knuckles the shock ness and Shadow well have a new rival for Suna. So anyways here my next story.**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Ch. 9**

**A date with Shadow the hedgehog**

Well it's been like yesterday that Shadow and I where getting along very well as friends but now where dating and today is the day because Shadow and I are going to Sliver Valley on our date tonight so things are going to be pretty interesting at home.

"Boy today just seems so interesting first me and Shadow were friends but now were in love and now having our first date hmmm oh I'm so nerves what I'm I going to do when I see him well first of course I'm going to meet him at Sliver Valley but what is he going to do are we just going to walk or something"

when Suna was thinking she heard a sound from the living room and the voice sounded just like Knuckles and Amy.

"_**Knuckles for the last time leave her along she busy"**_

"_**Awwww but, but Amy I just want to take a peek to is if she really is busy"**_

"_**Ohhh no you don't you get over here!!"**_

"_**No wait ahhh!!!"**_

But when sound was gone Suna run to the living room and found Amy sitting on Knuckles back and Knuckles was there begging for his life to get out of there.

"Awww come on Amy that's not very nice for you to sit on me"

"Oh don't worry about it Sonic enjoyed it last time haha _RIGHT SONIC??" _

Amy look at Sonic as if she was really mad at him when she have fire of evilness all over her with her evil eyes at him.

"…umm…hehehe no Amy not at all hahaha…some one help me"

"Umm hey guys I was hearing all the noise so I came by to see what going on?"

But when Knuckles saw Suna he had Amy jumped off of him and got her hand as he kneels.

"Oh Suna you eyes caught me when I look at you with you pretty face and those pretty eyes I just have to say you look so beautiful I just have to say I love you Suna"

"…umm…" but then Amy show up with her hummer and then hit Knuckles on the head again

"Sorry Knuckles but it was for your own good so leave her along"

"I'LL COME BACK SUNA FOR YOU LOVE AND HEART I'LL COME BACK!!"

"Umm bye Knuckles" but then Suna looked at the time and it was time for her to go to Sliver Valley to go see Shadow.

"Oh look at the time I have to go somewhere bye Sonic."

"Umm hey where are you going Suna"

"Out" and she left while Sonic still needed to ask that question

"Oh ok well bye"

------------------------------------------

Suna was already at Sliver Valley waiting for Shadow, and while she was waiting for Shadow she just look at the moon and sometimes looking at the nice water were it seems peaceful and quite but while she was waiting for Shadow some show up and cover her eyes while she wasn't looking.

"Hi Suna"

When Suna heard that voice she knows who it was and it was Shadow he was there the hold time.

"Oh hi Shadow"

"Hi Suna sorry I toke so long I have some things to do while I was coming over here I knew you where going to be waiting for me here."

"Oh it's ok I was just looking at the moon"

"Oh ok well should we get going?"

"Oh umm ok"

So Shadow and Suna walk to the woods of Sliver Valley and it look so nice and pretty with all the trees and the flowers everywhere they where but something caught an eye on Shadow when he wasn't looking at Suna.

"Huh Umm Shadow are your ok?"

"What's that?"

"Huh what's what?"

When she look at the same direction as Shadow was looking at they saw a big Island in the middle of all the water.

"Wow what's that it looks like some kind of Island on the middle of the water"

"Yeah but what's in that Island and the only way to know that is to us our hover shoes and go over there"

"Yeah you're right let's go check it out Shadow"

"Ok"

So Shadow and Suna run to the Island and when they got there they saw a lot trees like it was some kind of jungle.

"Wow this place sere is interesting is it Shadow oh umm Shadow?"

Something was wrong with Shadow but he didn't say a word to Suna all he did was just walk to the trees and started looking around.

-------------------------------------------------

For the past ten minutes all Shadow and Suna did was just looking around the Island and Shadow hasn't say a thing to Suna but when he didn't it got Suna worry.

"_Oh is it something I say to him that doesn't seem right all we did was just looking at this Island and ever since we got here he seems different that all he well do is just being there so quite but maybe I ask him to many questions oh but unless he had something on his mind that just keeping him busy ohhhh I hope I didn't say anything bad to him?"_

Poor Suna all she think of was just as if she have say something to Shadow that doesn't seem right but then Shadow stop and look around to see what he was looking at but then he started walking again and Suna is starting to get very worry about him so she didn't know what to do until.

"Umm Shadow is it something I said because you seem quite is something wrong?"

"Hmm we should found something here I think where close by at something hmm?"

But all Suna could see that Shadow just ignore her and all he could think about was this Island but what does he mean where close by did he wanted to see something or did he came to this Island before? So many question for Suna but he just can't stop thinking that all he can think of was just this Island Suna seems sad because maybe she did say something to Shadow and that Shadow doesn't what to talk to her anymore and maybe they where just not right for each other but then Shadow finally spoke to Suna.

"Where here"

"Huh?"

"What to see it you properly like if you see it for yourself"

Suna was surprise that Shadow finally spoke to her and when she went to see what Shadow was talking about she saw something so pretty there was thousands and thousands of white glowing flowers everywhere and the flower where fly with the wind as they go.

"Suna what you say before you didn't have to worry about me ok it wasn't something you said or that I have something in mind well soft of like that but I really, really love you and I don't want you to go I want you to be here with me forever Suna"

It make Suna cry because it show that Shadow really care about her the hold time and never what to let go of her and even so she cryed.

"Huh Suna why are you crying did I make you cry?"

"suff no Shadow you make me very happy to be here with you oh Shadow I love you to suff"

And just when she say that Shadow put up a flower for her and put on her left ear to show how much he really loved her.

"I love you to Suna the hedgehog"

"Oh Shadow"

And they kissed for there true happiness and when the flowers flying all over them.

----------------------------------------------------

Well it was a romantic time for them yesterday and she was sooo happy the she even told Amy about it.

"Wow really ohh how romantic it make me soo jealous _SONIC WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT TO ME?"_

And yet Sonic saw her evil looks again and show that she was really angry about and when she was soo angry about it make Sonic speechless.

"Well…Umm…Knuckles a little help her please"

"Sorry it's your business not mind oh Suna"

But then Amy also give him the evil look again to him and they where both hopeless for that.

"_**YOU, YOU NEVER SHOW ME KINDNESS AND AS FOR YOU KNUCKLES LEAVE HER ALONG I KNOW THIS WELL MAKE YOU MAD BUT SHE ALREADY HAS A BOYFIREND AND IF YOU BOTH DON'T LIKE I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO BITS OF PAPER!!!"**_

"Ahhh umm Amy to harsh to harsh"

"Huh wait a minute Suna you have a boyfriend?"

"well yeah I'm sorry Knuckles"

"Hmm then that means I have a rival and I well won you Suna"

While Sonic was being attack by Amy knuckles kneel again.

"My beuitful Suna I'll promise you that you well be my wife Suna well you marry me?"

"HUH?"

But when Amy heard that she quietly run to knuckles and told him while Sonic was still scared of her.

"_**AND YOU, YOU STAYED AWAY FROM SUNA YOU IDOTS!!!!"**_

"AHHHHH!!!"

"KNUCKLES RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!!!!"

"I AM SONIC I AM AHHHHH!!!!"

"_**HEY YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!!!"**_

"Ahhh Sonic, Knuckles"

"Hey I'm back from chirs lab is everything ok?"

So Suna and Tails who show up watching Amy attacking Sonic and Knuckles running for there life and sometimes getting each other for them to be hit.


	10. A win of love

**Note: I do not own Sonic. On this chapter Suna and Shadow are now dating but Knuckles**

**doesn't like it so he challenge Shadow for a battle to see who well win her but Shadow refuse**

**to fight Knuckles so Knuckles keep asking her to marry him but Amy kept beating Knuckles up**

**but why doesn't Shadow want to fight for Suna or unless he has a plain does he?**

**Suna the hedgehog**

**Chapter 10**

**A win for love**

It's been two mouth since Shadow and I have been dating but yet Knuckles jealous of us and yet he's been watching me for a very long time but sometimes Amy keep beating him up a lot but anyways Shadow is now planning to take me somewhere but where. "Oh wow Shadow really it's going to be a big surprise?"

"Yes Suna but it's going to be tonight ok so I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok?"

"Ok Shadow." But then while Shadow and Suna were talking Knuckles was there watching them from the bushes. "Ok Shadow hmph how dare she's dating him what's kind of thing does he have that I don't have I mean come oh sure there dating now but I have enough today I well fight Shadow and keep his butt of it's the last thing I do."

Shadow was leaving and Suna say bye but then Knuckles show up. "Hey Shadow!"

"Hmm?"

"You and me will fight for Suna's heart and get ready to fight!"

"Hmph how annoying can you get I don't want to fight you ok later much."

"What was that come here and fight like a man." Knuckles was getting ready to hit Shadow but then Amy show up and hit Knuckles with her hummer again. "Knuckles you leave those two along sorry for the problem Shadow."

"It's ok Amy you may leave now."

"Ok come on Knuckles we have to go or else." So Amy drags Knuckles away from and before he left Shadow Kiss Suna on the lips and Hope to have a great time with her without Knuckles getting in the way of their date tonight.

Amy was mad with Knuckles and talk to him for thirty minutes. "And so Knuckles no matter how long you tried you can never get Suna to like you and how knows maybe someday you well make Suna remember that boy who transform her into a hedgehog."

"Huh what do you mean she didn't tell me that?"

"Oh she didn't well you see Knuckles she use to be human until when she was little she was transform into a hedgehog so that's why she's here with her aunt Ella."

"Oh ok well since he's not here and lives very far away I can hang with Suna."

"Oh no you don't If I see you trying to ask Suna out on a date or something I well hurt you so hard I'll hit you to all the way were Mr. Tanaka lives."

"Hmm hard words but not going to happen I'll just go see Suna and ask you out."

"Huh Knuckles you get right back here."

"Later Amy." So now Knuckles is thinking of a plain to make Suna go out with him and not Shadow but he doesn't know where this big surprise is at. "Hmm I wonder where is that big surprise Shadow told her about at Chris's house Hmm."

"_Yes Suna but it's going to be tonight ok so I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok?"_

"Oh now I remember maybe I can follow them and see where it is ha that's perfect so he said 7:00 a night hmm perfect maybe this time Shadow well fight me." But Knuckles didn't know that he was follow by Amy. _"Oh no I have to warn Shadow about this."_

--

So it was night time and Shadow went to go pick up Suna at seven so they went for a work around the park then they run off to Sliver Valley were they met her mother but see it at night were everything was so beautiful and quite. "Wow Shadow so this is the big surprise."

"Yep just you and me along in a peaceful and quite place. Do you like it so far?"

"Um-Hmm yeah I'm liking it so far." But they didn't know that Knuckles was there seeing them being together. "So this is the big surprise Sliver Valley. Hmm I thought it might be like a restraint or something oh well now for the big fight."

"Hmm?"

"Huh umm Shadow what's wrong?"

"Hmm I feel like were not along."

"Sign it's properly Knuckles again hmm you know he reminds me of that boy who won't leave me along Edward."

"Hmm Edward?"

"Oh well when ever I'm with a boy he always gets mad and beat him up with one of his machines and they guys won't go near me because of him."

"Oh I see Knuckles what do you want I know you're here."

"I want to fight you Shadow you and me right here right now."

"Oh boy he is asking for more trouble again… Amy you know what to do."

"Huh Amy she's now here she's properly with Sonic again as usually how can she…" but then someone hit Knuckles and he fainted but then someone got out of the bushes it was Amy carrying her hummer as always. "Hey Shadow hi Suna."

"Oh hello Amy."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Knuckles Amy."

"No problem it what I do so right after this you well help he get close to Sonic right?"

"Sign Yes I'll Help you get right close to Sonic the hedgehog."

"Good well I'll see you tomorrow bye Suna."

"Oh bye Amy." So Amy left with Knuckles dragging him again as always so when they she left Suna was confuses if what was going on. "Umm Shadow what do you mean by Yes I'll help you out getting close to Sonic."

"Well I was worried about Knuckles and I know you get so nice on him so I ask Amy for her help."

--

"_So Amy well you do it for me even thou Suna well get worried but I just don't want Knuckles acting like an idiot on her so can you?"_

"_Sure I'll take good care of Knuckles but unless you give me one big favor."_

"_Hmm Oh boy ok what is it?"_

"_You well help me get right close to Sonic and I'll help you out with Suna Ok?"_

"_Oh boy Ok I'll do that."_

"_Good so YOU BETTER HELP ME OUT BECAUSE IF NOT I'LL HURT YOU WITH MY HUMMER GOT IT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!"_

"_Ok I got it."_

"_GOOD so see ya." _

--

"Boy that woman does get angry so quickly."

"Aww Shadow that's was so nice of you but are you really sure your doing to do that."

"Yeah I'm sure about that but don't worry I'm sure Sonic well get mad so let the worrying stop and have a great time ok and to tell you the truth this is not the big surprise."

"Huh it not?"

"Nope now close your eyes and open your hand wide ok?"

"Uhh ok." So she did and shadow pulled out a little box and put it on her hand.

"Huh Shadow wants this?"

"Open it and your see." She open and when she did she saw a beautiful ring with a sky blue diamond on it. "Oh Shadow it looks so beautiful."

"You know what that is?"

"No."

"That is a promise ring that show that someday you well be my wife and we well always be together forever."

"Oh Shadow that is so sweet of you."

"May I?" Shadow pull out the ring from the box and Suna said yes she was happy that Shadow gives her a promise ring to show that one day they well get married then she kiss him on the lips and enjoyed the beautiful day at Sliver Valley.

--

It was morning and Suna was happy to show Amy the promise ring that he given her last night. "Oh wow Suna I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah me to but how is Shadow going to get Sonic for you?"

"Oh your see"

"And Knuckles?"

"Oh Knuckles I told him that his master emerald well get taken away if he's not there so she run off and keep an eye on it so it well get him busy for a couple days but he'll be back someday I know."

"Oh" but then Shadow show up and told Amy where Sonic is going. "Amy, Sonic going to the flowers if you want to go?"

"EEEEEE OK BYE SUNA I'LL SEE YOU LATER TAKE CARE SHADOW, SONIC YOU BETTER NOT RUN OFF YOU!!"

"Umm Shadow I think it well be impossible Sonic well find out about this."

"Actually I put some super glue on his shoes when he wasn't looking so bye let me see five, four, three, two, one… ok the super glue should be working right now but I bet sonic well be right back for me so you want to come over to my place for a while?"

"Sure I don't mind." So they left to Shadow's house but as for Sonic he's going to be in big trouble with Amy very soon. "AHHHHHH SHADOW I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!"

"Sonic I'm so happy that you don't want to leave me."

"AHHHH!!"


	11. Uhoh why do I hear wedding bells?

**Note: I do not own Sonic. Oh boy Suna is going to have a really bad day the boy who change her into a hedgehog have found from her parents who told her how he found out that she's have been living here for a very long time. But yet theirs more problems Knuckles is mad at him and now both of them are fighting for her but Shadow save her from these problems since he doesn't know where he lives he let Suna stay with him until things work out well and also during these problems Eggman is planning to attack Suna for beating him from his robots and also they even found a chaos emerald but now well the boy named Edward ever leave her along? Or well she has to stay with Shadow forever? Well let's see what well happen with all of them.**

**Ch.11**

**Uh-oh why do I hear wedding bells?**

**Suna the hedgehog**

Well Knuckles stills doesn't get it that Shadow and I are still dating but it's like he never gives up and well it making Amy mad and with Shadow it doesn't but somehow I got some feeling like sometimes I'm not along and yet somehow someone is like behind me and well I found that out today at Chris's house but it wasn't nice thou. "Yawn man I'm tired I didn't sleep well today hmm uh what's that sound I hope its not Knuckles again I mean sure he is a nice person but he reminds me of Edward to much ugh I hope he stops doing that but somehow I wonder where is that voice coming from."

So Suna went off to got see who was that voice coming and it sounds like her old friend but an troublemaker one the one who change her into a hedgehog but then once when she open the door she saw a fat boy with brown hair and he was wearing glasses well it turns out to be Edward but somehow how did he found her unless he was the one who follow her. "No it can't be."

"Huh oh sweetie pie its you my beautiful wife is here."

But yet Suna was not happy she feel sad inside and then she run out of the house crying and Shadow come over to see her but yet he saw her running out of the house feeling sad then Sonic show up. "Shadow I have some bad news for you the one who change her into a hedgehog is here and well when is found out she run off crying as if you can see just seconds ago and well he's here to married Suna, Shadow if you don't think of something then she's going to be gone forever."

"How did he know where she lived?"

"Well all these weeks he been following her and well let just say he was here a long time ago and now he wants to marry her and well we even called her parents and they told us that they didn't know they thought that he was home doing some experiments by himself but it turns out to be wrong. So what now?"

Shadow was stock to here about that but now he was thinking about something, something he may have to do and it was the only chose he can do. "Sonic can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm yeah Shadow what is it?"

"Bring Suna's stuff and leave them at my house."

"What Sh…Sh… Shadow don't you think it's a bad idea?!"

"Yeah but it's the only way to protect her."

"Yeah but… but."

"But nothing Sonic I love her and I don't want that guy hurting her I want to protect her at all times even if it kills me."

"Wow Shadow sounds nice but somebody is already doing that for you, you know the protecting thing."

"Hmm really who is it Amy?"

"Well…" Sonic was thinking what they were doing at the house and it turns out Knuckles is doing that for her.

"Listen you I love Suna so she's mine."

"No she's mind besides I found her first."

"No she's mind."

"No mind."

"No mind."

"Oh boy Christopher thorndake what are you doing?"

"Oh putting this on camera."

"What!"

"Don't worry grandpa if it shows anything bad I won't film it so come you guys look angry."

"Ah Christopher you are not helping here."

"Yeah I know." Then back with Sonic which that wasn't he was thinking.

"Eh…hehehe."

"Ugh Sonic you are an idiot."

"Uhhh yeah I know well you go look for Suna and I'll put her stuff in your house ok?"

"Alright… Sonic."

"Hmm yeah?"

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem Shadow that's what I do anyways." Then he left and Shadow went to go look for Suna and he even know were Suna is.

Suna run off to Sliver valley crying so sad because if what happen when she saw Edward. "Why, Why, Why is he here? And how did he know that I was here?"

Then she remember that someone was spying on her and she thought that it was Rouge but wasn't all this time it was him who was spying on her watching her every move. She was sad and depressed that he was here then Shadow appear looking at her crying and sad he was worried about her then he walk up to her to talk to her. "… Suna"

"Huh oh suff Shadow listen about what happen I…"

"Don't talk Suna I understand don't worry I'll take good care of you listen you can't stay there at the torndake house so you have to stay with me since he doesn't know where I live."

"What but Shadow"

"No but you stay with me until he leaves understand?" Suna was thinking and she decided to go stay with Shadow and make sure that she doesn't go to Chris house that much. They both finally made it to Shadow house and he apartment looks really nice at first Suna was thinking that he's apartment well be dirty but yet he's room looks really nice and it has two bedrooms one for Shadow and one for her when she went to her new room it was big and all of her stuff was in there.

"Sonic came by and give me all of your stuff so you will be sleeping here for now so get use to it ok?"

"Alright." So Shadow close door to give Suna some space Suna look around and started to unpack her things and maybe get something to eat.

While at the torndakes house Knuckles and Edward were having staring contest to see who well win Suna's heart. "You know Knuckles I have made that watch for Suna I wonder why she's not wearing it anymore."

"Don't know maybe because she got use to being a hedgehog and also she properly broke it or something."

"True very true."

"Uh Chris how long is it going to take for them to finish?"

"Your right Tails because if this I have to stop filming and besides my eyes hurt as it is right now."

"You should know better Chris but I think they both will do anything for Suna no matter what."

"Your right Chuck and maybe they might stay like that for a matter of time or they just don't want to lose Suna."

"Yeah oh speaking of that grandpa have you seen Sonic I haven't seen him since Suna left crying?"

"I don't know Chris and also wasn't Shadow supposed to be here an hour ago."

"That's right he said that he was going to take Suna somewhere I think he said that he was going to take her to his house." Said Tails but yet they didn't know that Sonic properly went to go be with the flowers but yet Edward was listening to their conversations.

"Say Knuckles who is this Shadow."

"Shadow oh yeah him I hate to say this but he also like Suna too and also he also be with her along a lot."

"Oh really."

"Yeah really so how long do you think that we are going to stay like this Edward?"

"I don't know Knuckles I don't know."

"sign boys they never give up for a girls heart. SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!!" poor Amy she doesn't know either that Sonic went off somewhere and also she doesn't know that they are winning for Suna's heart.

Over at Shadow's house Shadow took off somewhere and Suna have the house all to herself but yet it may her happy. "Ahhh wow Shadow left and this house is all to myself but yet does he even clean I mean maybe he has some stuff inside his closet."

She looked into Shadow's closet and found a vacuum clearing, duster, and windex but yet they haven't been used and yet Shadow only cleans the dishes but that was it he didn't even do much but yet Suna have an idea. "Hmm I know he may not like it but yet this apartment needs to be clean so time for cleaning."

So she started to clean the hold apartment from each and every spot from Shadow living room the kitchen, the bathroom, and everything it take her two hours to clean the hole place. Shadow came back but brings some food and he was stock what Suna did. "Suna I'm back and I brought some food so… Ah SUNA!"

"Oh Shadow hi sorry I know what I did was wrong even cleaning your room but this place sure did some cleaning heheh."

"Suna this place is good and I never seen it so spotless for two months its looks good very good."

"Well what can I say this place sure did need some cleaning up but I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah me to oh which reminds me I brought some food I hope you like it."

"Yea it's pizza."

"Oh so you like pizza."

"Yep come on Shadow let's eat I'm getting hungry anyways."

"Hmm that's good." But yet Shadow didn't know that he was being spy by Bonco.

"Oh Suna is now living with Shadow boy I have to show this to Dr. Eggman he well be please." Over at Eggman's place he is still mad about what happen to him and how can he defeat Suna.

"Hmm I must defeat her even thou during my walk I found this chaos emerald heheh so now all I need is five more then I'm finished."

"Doctor, Doctor."

"Hmm ah Bonco what are you doing here didn't I told you to go look for Suna."

"You did but look what I found its Suna and Shadow and it looks like Suna is living with Shadow now."

"What but how there not married? Bonco are sure she is living with Shadow?"

"Sure look at screen and see." So he did and found all of Suna's stuff there in the guess room so now Eggman knows that Suna is now living with Shadow for good.

"Oh so if I attack station square then both Shadow and Suna well come to the rescue heheh perfect I think I know what to do and its going to be so much fun bwhahahahaha."

It was nighttime and Shadow and Suna were heading right straight to bed. "Yawn man I'm so tried I guess I should be going to bed now good-night Shadow"

"Night Suna oh just to let you know if you need anything wake me ok?"

"Shadow I'll be find and besides I don't want to disturb you ok so good-night" Suna left and so did Shadow they sleep very well but then Suna heard and hope that it's not Edward so she check on the window and it turns out to be Bonco who was spying on them and then a hole bunch of robots came and they were getting ready to fired.

"Uh something tells me that I think I need to wake up Shadow now… Umm Shadow we have company!!"

"What!!" but then with she heard a voice that sounds like Eggman and it was. "Robots attack!!"

"Uh-oh" Then they attack Suna window but then Shadow show up and destroyed the missiles before they hit Suna.

"Oh Shadow"

"Suna come on we have to stop them now"

"Ok" Then she was getting ready to fight and so did Shadow the robots were getting to fired again but then Suna got her belt and her paralyze ray to stop the robots from attacking the apartments but they fired another missile and this time she used the ray and they didn't move they fell to the ground but yet it made Eggman mad.

"Suna you think you can stop me but I have a new toy for you to be playing with D-154 attack Suna and make sure she doesn't fell welcome." Then a strange robot with two metal hummers on and it was green with Eggman symbol on the middle then it was attack Suna she doge every move she have and Shadow was trying to get ride of the robots but then Suna got hit really hard and Shadow saw what happen.

"Suna!!"

"Ow that really hurt boy your no fun at all" Then the robot came closer and closer but yet Shadow stop the robot from hurting Suna and he use his light arrows to distract him.

"Hey you over here!"

"Shadow what are you doing… Oh I get it" Suna remember something that rouge said before that they can even used there power together so she run to Shadow and the robot was going to hit them with the hummer but yet they doge and both of them use the light arrows together then hit the two hummers.

"Noooo D-154 is getting defeated ugh now you two made me mad D154 use the missile now!"

"What?!" Then the robot was getting the missile and it was going to hit Suna's room but yet Shadow tried to stop him but somehow it hit Shadow as well but couldn't hit the robot.

"Shadow are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm find but that robot won't give up with until he destroyed you but now I wonder how we are going to stop him." Suna was thinking then she remembers about the chaos emerald but yet she sense some light up in Eggman's machine was a chaos emerald then she thought of something if she can jump all the way up there where Eggman is then she could try to get the chaos emerald from him and give it to Shadow.

"Hmm Shadow I have an idea I'm going to use my belt to get an distraction on Eggman then maybe I can get something over there."

"Suna what do you mean?"

"Your see Shadow just try to distract the robot and I'll try to distract Eggman and besides I already know what to do" Then she left Shadow but with a confusing and yet Suna was going to Eggman to stop him.

"Eggman I know you have the chaos emerald"

"Oh little Suna so you are now living with Shadow hmm and yet you two are not married oh this is nice but not good I don't know why you are living with him but yet I well destroyed you at all cost and sooner then later I well make Station Square into my Eggman empower hahahahahah."

"Oh really well I small defeat in your future." Then she hit Eggman on the face and got the chaos emerald then she fell to one of the buildings and got her belt.

"What how did you, you?"

"Do that? Well I put a hierogram of myself well since you thought you were talking to me I took my belt put it here and got up to your floating thingy but it was so easy so see ya hahahahah"

"Nooo then that's mean…" Shadow was fighting the robot but yet he was getting hurt and Suna saw how hurt he is so she tried to use chaos control and hope it works because of Shadow.

"gasp Shadow hang on Shadow Chaos control!"

"What… Chaos… Control I didn't teach Suna how to use it unless she was watching me doing it." Then she did and she destroyed the robot and got the chaos emerald.

"Yea I got a chaos emerald."

"Nooo my robot Bonco let's go we need to retreat." So they did and leave Suna happy but yet Shadow was hurt and she ran towards him to see if he's ok.

"Shadow are you ok please say something"

"Ugh I'm ok just hurt that's all but I'll be alright"

"Aw that's good Shadow" She huge him but yet he was laying and he's head was right close to her breast but yet he was turning red but he was hurt at the same time from that battle with the robot.

"Uh Suna that's hurt"

"Oh sorry well come on let's get back inside and get the first aid kit then go back to bed and…"

"Suna?"

"Hmm yes"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" When he told her what first she got the first aid kit and help Shadow injuries then as he said she went to bed sleeping with him as he told her.

"_Suna well you sleep with me?"_

"_Huh uh Shadow…"_

"_I know I'm crazy but just for one day please?"_

"_Aw ok just one night now come on I need to help you with you terrible injuries ok?"_

"_Ok" _Suna was thinking what Shadow told her then she went to sleep but both of them hold their hands on the pillow together.

It was morning but yet Shadow didn't know if she can stay with him forever but it was impossible for her to do that but yet she didn't mind. "Sure Shadow I don't mind staying here with you forever besides I heard Edward is living here for now on and I didn't like it but I'll be ok staying here with you Shadow and besides you do need someone to clean the house and also cook so don't worry I'll still be with you."

"Hmm Well that's good expect for the part that Edward is now staying here but for now on this is my house and yours Suna so I'm trying to get a key for you ok?"

"Ok thank you Shadow." Then she kisses him on the lips and shows that she was very happy.

"Your welcome Suna" Then she kiss her back but yet Edward doesn't even know that Suna is now staying with Shadow and that they are dating but yet somehow Shadow doesn't feel that way as being the boyfriend somehow hmm I wonder why?


End file.
